Though not illustrated, in a conventional capacitive input switch accommodated in a housing of electronic equipment such as a notebook-size personal computer, a conductive pattern layer which is electrically connected to an external electric circuit is laminated on an insulating support layer, an insulating decorative layer which is positioned in the front face side of the housing is laminated on the conductive pattern layer, and the finger of a user appropriately contacts with the decorative layer.
In the conductive pattern layer, for example, a plurality of plane circular or rectangular pattern electrodes are formed by printing on the front face of an insulating film, and to each of the pattern electrodes, an elongated extraction line for electrically connecting to the external electric circuit is formed to be prolonged by printing.
In such a capacitive input switch, when the finger contacts with the decorative layer on the front face of the housing, a capacitor is formed between the pattern electrode of the conductive pattern layer and the finger and the place where the finger exists is detected as a change of an electrostatic capacitance (see Patent Literatures 1, 2 and 3).